User blog:Riverofchaos1125/Riviera the Hedgehog
Backstory After losing her parents to one of Robotnik’s SWAT Squads during the insurgence of Megalopolis, she was adopted by a young couple that lived nearby who knew Riviera’s parents Elizabeth and Jay. Born with the power of ice and snow passed to her from Elizabeth, Riviera was trained by her mother to harness them from age 3. Her father taught her some of his telekinetic abilities as well. However, when she witnessed her parents murdered at age 5, she could do nothing but run. Her powers were weak and not enough to defend herself. Her foster parents, Janine and Alexander helped her with her powers as well. They could only help her increase their power due to the fact neither of them possessed ice nor telekinesis. Janine worked as a veterinarian in the Spring Yard District while Alexander was a craftsman before the Megalopolis War. Janine taught Riviera how to understand animals and care for them. On Riviera’s 7th birthday, Alexander gave her 2 special gifts. One was a smooth steel katana sword with a leather sheath. The other was an intricately designed wooden box holding a golden hilted dagger. She didn’t use these until 5 years later, when in martial arts training. When Riviera was 8 years old, her best friend Daniel the Fox, gave her a sterling silver diamond studded snowflake charm. A year later, he and his little sister Annabelle were said to have disappeared. Things got worse when at 11 years old when she found out that Alexander had been forced by Robotnik to abandon his practice. At age 12, Janine decided to have Riviera train under a skilled martial artist so she could learn how to fight not only for herself, but for Mobius. She trained under a highly regarded teacher by the name of Zalquar. He taught her how to use her katana and dagger but also how to fuse her special powers with her martial arts skills as well as Chaos power without the use of the Chaos Emeralds. After living and training at Zalquar’s dojo for a year and a half, she returned home at age 13. 3 months later, Riviera decided to set off on her own, even though she would be putting herself in harm’s way. She didn’t want to live under Robotnik’s tyranny any longer, so she packed her things, and with a tearful farewell, left Megalopolis. The Megalopolis War began when Riviera turned 14. Her foster parents had vanished, Daniel was still missing, and she was fighting her own emotions as she wandered Mobius for a new home. She was honing her ice and Chaos abilities in the Icecaps at this point, living the life of a vigilante for her parents’ death. Her powers were increasingly stronger when she turned 15. She remembered a spot in the Green Hills by the Crystal Falls where Daniel would take her. With the help of Tails and Bunnie from the Freedom Fighters, she made her home in the tree tops next to the waterfall. She met a blue female Flicky by the name of Jayda when Riviera rescued her from being trapped inside one of Robotnik’s insidious robots. A few months after, she met Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, the Last of the Chaos Guardians. That’s when everything changed. She had been a lone vigilante wolf for 2 years of her life and was bitter because of it. It took Rage for her to realize that her life had more purpose than to take revenge for the death of her parents. She and Rage have had their share of excitement when they encountered Mephilies the Dark in a forest base built by Eggman the day they met and battled Dark Spawns leading to a near death encounter with Nix the Dark, the perpetrator of the death of a dear, dear friend by the name of Rebecca. Since then, they’ve become good friends and allies to fight the evil that dwells on Mobius. Powers Riviera, or River for short, has her own set of unique abilities and powers that make her a force to be reckoned with. While she has increased mastery in the martial arts, she also has the power of ice and telekinesis at her disposal. At the same time, she also has the ability to use Chaos without the presence of the Chaos Emeralds. Ice Riviera was born with the power of ice and snow as mentioned before. Due to her mother and to an extent her foster parents, training her in the use of these icy powers, she has become quite skilled in using them. She has also trained alone in the Icecaps for months on end. With extensive training, she has learned to combine her ice and her katana to make it change into different things such as a bow or a javelin. Category:Blog posts